


Sacrifice

by winryofresembool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed is a dork, F/M, Floof, edween2019, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: For something to be gained, you must break your bones first. Or that’s probably what Ed thought.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Edween week 2019! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

“Fucking hell!”

Winry heard a yell by the woodshed and instantly ran to check what was wrong. She found Ed sitting on his knees with a painful expression on his face, a hammer and some nails next to him, his right hand against his chest and the other one taking support from a wooden working table. It looked like he had tried to nail a couple of boards together before he hurt himself.

“Ed! What happened?” Winry asked worriedly.

“I… I… kinda forgot that I should be more careful with my right hand these days…” he breathed heavily. “I hit it with the hammer with full force… OWWW!” He yelped as another wave of pain overtook him. Even though Winry didn’t like seeing Ed getting hurt, she couldn’t help but see the more comical side in this situation.

“Not to be mean, but usually you try to aim at the nail, not your hand.”

“It just… it just slipped!” Ed waved with his healthy hand defensively as he stood up.

“Ow, do I need kiss the booboo?” Winry asked teasingly, but when she took his hand into hers, her expression changed into a more serious one. She ran her fingers on his skin that was slowly turning purple, and based on the quiet grunt and shivering Ed gave as a reaction, she decided he must have hurt it pretty badly.

“Ed… I think you should show this to a doctor. You may have broken some bones and they won’t heal on their own, they need to be taken care of.”

“Wha… It doesn’t hurt that bad! Ow!” He gave Winry an angry glare when she pressed his hand slightly to prove her point.

“You were saying?” She challenged.

“Alright, alright,” Ed finally surrendered. “I’ll go to see that damn doctor.”

“Good.” Winry smiled in return, satisfied with his decision. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t particularly enjoy visits to hospitals either, but it’s just the ‘necessary bad’ we need to deal with sometimes.”

“It’s not that that bothers me…” Ed said eventually. “I just… hate being useless… and I hate this had to happen when I was building…”

“Yeah, what were you building?” Winry asked curiously when she remembered why Ed had hurt himself.

For some reason, Ed blushed hard.

“Nothing much!” he eventually blurted when Winry’s gaze became too much for him.

“It must be something because you wouldn’t be as red as a tomato otherwise,” Winry pointed out, amused but also curious about why Ed had reacted so strongly.

“I… uhm… it was supposed to be a surprise.” He noted, suddenly awfully aware that Winry was still gently holding his hand in hers. “You… you told me recently that you were running out of space for your tools so I figured… I could try to build you a tool box. As a thank you.”

“A thank you for what?” Winry asked, raising her eyebrows.

“For, you know, supporting us. Building and fixing my automail. I don’t think I’ve really told you how much I… we appreciate it.”

“Aww, Ed. That’s surprisingly thoughtful of you.” Winry said, running her thumb on the side of his hand lightly.

“What do you mean with ‘surprising’! I can do this stuff if I want to!”

“Right, you can.” Winry just smiled at him. “C’mon. Let me take you to the hospital.” She let go of his hand and nodded towards her bike that was resting next to the woodshed and had enough room for another person in the back.

“Are you going to take me there with that?” Ed asked, looking mildly horrified at the thought of having to sit behind Winry on that small bike and possibly having to hold her for support.

“Yep! Any complaints?” She looked at him with a determined look. Before he could answer, she quickly leaned closer and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek.

“N-no…” Ed stammered, utterly confused. “But what was that for?”

“Just to make you forget your pain for a moment,” Winry said playfully before going to get her bike. Ed’s only thought was: if this was the price he got for breaking his hand, then the sacrifice was worth it. Maybe he’d even get her to make that more often.


End file.
